A Perfect Mate
by Gaviveww
Summary: Kouga's sister is attacked by Naraku and meets the Inu-gang. Inuyasha takes a liking to her but she is suppose to be mated to Sesshomaru. Bad Summary Please read and review!
1. Sister

Hey all I wanted to do a Sesshomaru Fiction but I didn't want it to be with Rin or Kagome so he will be with another character. Please read and review!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 1: Sister

Kara was running for her life. She had picked a fight that she couldn't win. 'How the hell was I suppose to know he was that strong. Damn myself. At least I can out run him.' She kept running she could see a clearing up ahead. 'If I can make it there maybe I can find Kouga.' Before she made it out in the open her pursuer caught up to her and cut her off.

"Kara..I do believe it is time for you to die." Said the man that had been chasing her..

'Shit...what can I do? I'm already wounded.' Taking a fighting stance she hunched down and barred her fangs at her attacker. "Well then. Come and get me."

"As you wish."

Suddenly tentacles came rushing from behind his body all she could do was dodge them. After minutes of just dodging Kara was getting frustrated. 'Dammit. I can't get to him...' Grabbing the sword on her hip she tried to jump behind him and surprise him but he had other ideas.

As she landed a tentacle went through her shoulder. "AHHHH" She screamed in pain. 'Dammit. Dammit. Now I have to call him. "KOUGA" Now facing her attacker she tried to hold him off until her brother came to save her.

Kouga and Inuyasha were in another one of their cat-fights for Kagome. It was really starting to piss her off. They were growling and barring their fangs at each other when they heard the scream of pain followed by Kouga's name being yelled.

'Shit. That's Kara.....what the hell did she get herself into now?' Stepping away from Inuyasha he walked up to Kagome. "Goodbye for now, my Kagome. I am needed." With a turn he headed off towards his sister. Although he couldn't resist running the mutt over one more time.

"I wonder what that was about? He took of pretty quickly. He didn't touch you when he said goodbye kagome." Sango said stepping up to her friend.

"Maybe we should follow him. Inuyasha what do you think?" Kagome asked her loving Hanyou.

"Feh..Why would I care." He replied.

"Inuyasha..." He knew what was coming. 'Shit' "Osuwarii" His face went down into the ground. 'Hello Mr. Dirt you are tasting mighty fine today' Growling he pulled himself off the ground.

"Fine we will follow him." He said picking Kagome up and running after the wolf he hated.'I guess I don't hate him. But for now I at least don't like him. Always trying to steal Kagome. Baka wolf.'

Kouga had made it to the clearing. 'Oh no...She's fighting with Naraku and man she doesn't look like she is on the winning end. Crap.' "Kara!!!" He ran to her and took his place at his sister's side.

"Gomen, Kouga. I thought I could take him. Boy was I wrong." She said wincing as she dodged another tentacle.

Kouga raced around him letting Naraku concentrate on his sister. 'Hold on a little longer sister. I will get him from behind.' He flung his body in the air with his leg out ready to land an attack on Naraku's back.

Naraku turned and laughed at him. "Do you think you can beat me with your pathetic attacks wolf." He smirked and then looked at Kara. "So this is the Eastern lord's sister. She looks tasty." His tongue grew to an enormous length and also landed on Kara but she was able to move away.

"You baka! Don't you dare touch me!" Kara screamed. Her wounds were still bleeding and she needed to rest. 'Dammit we can't handle him.' She turned to see a tentacle coming her way but it was to late. It slammed into her and sent her flying though the trees. She stopped after she plowed through a few trees slowing her down.

"KARA!!" Kouga yelled for his sister. Full of rage he attacked Naraku with everything he had. His punches and kicks were doing nothing to his body. 'Crap I am not powerful enough.'

Kara laid wincing in the pain she was experiencing. 'Dammit....Why do I do this to myself.' Pissed off at herself for always running into fights she tried to stand and found that she couldn't. 'Dammit....Kouga!!! Please don't die because of me.' Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms around her. Screaming she demanded to be set free. "Let me go, baka. I need to go to my brother."

"Feh....I won't help then." Said a pissed hanyou as he dropped Kara to the ground

"Ouch you baka..." She growled at him.

Turning to see who was screaming at him he was taken back. 'She's a wolf. A beautiful one at that.' Her long raven black hair was tied in a ponytail, she had a black and grey breastplate, a skirt much like Kouga but she had a longer tail and crystal blue eyes. 'Even with the blood all over her she is a beautiful wolf. I never expected wolves to have such beautiful women' Shaking his head he was pulled out of his thoughts by a pissed wolf.

"Hey baka!!!! Hurry up go help my brother!!!" She yelled at him.

Before she realized she was surrounded by a group of people she had never seen. There was a Youkai slayer, a young Kitsune, a neko-youkai, a monk, a weird looking female, and of course a Inu-hanyou. They all leaned down to her. "Ummm...Please will you help my brother." she said in a almost wispher.

"Who is your brother?" Inuyasha spat out.

"Kouga. Please you must help him. It's my fault he's fighting." Kara was on the brink of tears.

"Feh...Like I would help that stupid wolf." Inuyasha growled as he stuck his nose in the air.

"Inuyasha. Oswarii."

"What did you do that for wench!!!!!" He shout out. Turning away from him she looked at the female youkai.

"What is your name? And what happened to you? You look like you've been run over by a truck." Said the strange looking female.

Then Kara remember what he brother had told her. "My woman travels with a Inu-youkai named Inuyasha. Every time we meet we fight over her. She is a different woman and she dresses funny. Her name is Kagome.." Kara looked at the girl. 'Well that must be her. Kouga would kill me if I didn't show respect to her. Dammit, she a freaking human.'

Bowing into the ground Kara let her eye wonder to the miko. "My name is Kara. I was walking through the forest when I found two Youkai fighting. I watched as one killed the other. The winner had a ball of Shikon no Tama and I wanted to get it for Kouga. Little did I know that he was to much for me and set me flying though the trees." But because of her Youkai blood her wounds were beginning to heal and she was able to stand up.

"We need to look at your wounds..." Kagome more told then asked.

"No I need to go back to my brother. Please help us if you can!!" Kara said as she ran back to her brother.

The group stood in shock. "Naraku and Kouga are fighting, Inuyasha we need to help them." Kagome was worried.

"Feh...Fine but I am just doing this because Naraku is there. Not for that stupid wolf or his sister. Even if she is beautiful." He said not realizing that the last part was said out loud.

Kagome looked at him in disbelief. Shaking her head she climbed on his back. "Let's go before I get to mad." Inuyasha took of running after Kara. He was followed by Miroko, Sango, and Shippo all on Kiara's back.

"Kouga!!!!!" Kara had gotten to the battle just in time to slice a tentacle that would of claimed her brother. 'Dammit he is not doing well either...Bastard Inuyasha...' She felt a little better her body was tense but at least the bleeding had stopped and she could move faster. As she landed another blow she heard a scream from the sidelines.

"NARAKU!!!" Inuyasha ran to him unsheathing Tetsagia and slicing part of Naraku.

"Inuyasha...It is good to see you. However I must take my leave." Naraku said as he started to run away.

Kara was before him in a second. Filled with so much hate she clawed him as he jumped over her. Shooting a tentacle at her. Thankfully she dodged it and ran back to her brother who was now panting from the hard work. She walked over to him and fell infront of him.

"Gomen, Kouga." She said as a tear fell down her left cheek.

"Kara...Thank god your okay." He said as he threw his arms around his little sister. "Little sister I was so worried about you when you slammed through those trees."

Pulling her brother up off the ground she made her way over to Kagome's group. "It will take a lot more then that to kill me. And Kouga you baka I am only a few minutes younger!!!!"

"I know, I just like to piss you off." He said laughing at her.

"Yes and I love you too, brother." She sat down as she was right in front of the shard hunting group.

Kagome broke the silence as she sat down in front of Kara. "Kouga, how come you never told us you have a sister?"

"Never came up.." He said as dog and wolf began their usually growls and yells again.

Kagome stood up and look over that the screaming Youkai's. Face full of anger she screamed in the meanest way she could. "Will you to just stop fighting for once!!!!!"

Both wolf and dog turned to see a very pissed off Kagome and they back away from her each taking a sit next to Kara.

"That is better. Now lets have some questions answered." She looked down at Kara. "I'm kagome. I never knew Kouga had a sister. I mean we have ran into his pack a lot but I have never seen a female with them."

"She is not allowed to leave the castle. As for the other women they choose not to fight. Kara is the only completely trained female wolf. She's powerful but our parents still insisted that she stay in the castle." Kouga said as he laid his head in his sister's lap. "Why did you leave? Got tired of staying in the Castle?

"No. You know I love it there." Kara said. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Kagome. I have heard so much about you." She said with a smile.

"Then why did you leave the castle if not to piss mother and father off?" Kouga asked.

Kara patted his head. "Because they gave me away. I'm to be married in order for our lands to gain more allies. But I don't want to be with someone I have never seen or love. Mother wouldn't tell me anything except that he will be at the castle in two days. Since I let a day ago he will be at the castle tomorrow morning."

"How would marrying someone help gain allies?" Inuyasha asked. 'For some reason I don't want her to marry anyone. Why do I think of her that way when I have kagome? Is it because she is a full youkai?'

"I'm the princess of the Eastern Lands. It is normal for me to marry who my parents choose. I just don't think it is right. Kara said playing with her brother's hair.

Kagome spoke up "Who is it that you have to marry?"

Kara was lost in her brother's hair. She was able to pull the tie out so it fell all over her legs. Brushing it with her claws she looked up at Kagome. "I am to marry The Lord of the Western lands, I believe his name is Sesshomaru.

As she finished she heard the cry of "NANI" from every person there.

She looked up at them. "Nani? He can't be that bad............can he?"

Kouga sat up the second he heard Sesshomaru's name. "I can't believe mother and father would give you away to him. He is a heartless prick!!!!!!"

Kagome couldn't help but notice Kouga with his hair down and was taken back. 'He looks so...HOT....bad kagome bad....you like Inuyasha......right?' Shaking her head she looked down at Kara who was still confused.

"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother. Unlike Inuyasha he is a diayoukai. A powerful one too. Most of the times we have run into him he has tried to kill Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Kara looked up and smiled. "It's ok. I have to do this. I just ran because I was mad. I will go back home and follow through with the arrangements. If it can help our pack I will do anything. Even if it is to try and love a cold hearted Diayoukai."

She laid down in the grass and sniffed the air. 'Ack I need a bath..Sesshomaru will be at the castle tomorrow. I should be there too. Dammit, That Naraku I hope I get another chance at him.' "Hey Kouga....Let's go home...You guys can come to if you want. But only if the mutt can play nice. Same for you brother."

"Woman, I am not a mutt!!!" Inuyasha screamed at her as he walked closer to her.

Kara laughed at him and looked at his ears..'Ahhh so cute!! I want to touch them' She lifted her arms to his head

"Such a good doggie..." She said as she tickled his ears. "There so cute!!"

As she continued to play with Inuyasha's ears she heard him start to purr...'He's purring...wow he is really cute!! Oh well I hope his brother looks good too.' She tore her hands from Inuyasha's ear gaining a slight whimper from Inuyasha...not to mention a look of hate from Kagome.

She turned and looked East. "Well we better get going. Everyone stand near me." Everyone gathered around her and a cloud formed beneath her and lifted them off the ground.

"Wow Kara I didn't know wolves had this power..." Inuyasha said. Everyone of the shard group were a little taken back with his "nice" behavior. Kagome sat unsure of herself now. 'Man that baka he just wraps us around his finger doesn't he...Oh well she will be gone soon...' For the first time she was beginning to hate someone. 'How can he just drop for someone like that?' She occupied her time glaring daggers into Kara's back. However this did not go unnoticed by Miroko and Sango.

After enough silence Kouga spoke up because his sister was concentrating on keeping them in the air and he didn't feel like falling.

"This is not a wolf power but for some reason Kara has many youkai's power. Although she has only learned a few. There really isn't much information on a female wolf having the power of different youkai."

"Sesshomaru has this power.." Inuyasha stated.

As the day turned into the night the flying group noticed a castle in the distance. It was large and took up most of the mountain side. As Kara flew into the grounds she let the cloud disappear and ran into the castle. 'I have long day tomorrow and I really need a bath!!'

"Kouga take them inside and find Ginta he can show them to their rooms. I'm going to take a bath. Come join me when you are done we have a lot to discuss."

Kagome snickered. "Obviously you two are very close...."

Kouga glared at Kagome. Just before they had landed he took a peek at her and saw that she was glaring at his sister. "Why is that funny Kagome? I love my sister and yes of course we are close. She is my best friend." For the first time he was actually mad at Kagome. 'She doesn't seem to like Kara.....I refuse to be with someone that doesn't accept my sister.'

"Come" he said and they followed him into the castle.

Kouga found Ginta standing in the front entrance...'hmph....Thanks sis I didn't want to have to find the lazy brat.' "Ginta go and show our guests to their rooms. After they are clean bring them to the dinning hall."

"Hai Kouga-sama..Right away." Ginta turned to the group. "Please follow me."

Kouga let out a sigh as the grouped walked away from him. He turned down the oppisite hallway and raced towards his sister's room. Running in he turned left and opened the door to her hot spring.

Disrobing he got into the tub along with her. Sitting on oppisite sides and certain body parts hidden they started to talk. Taking backs together was a thing they had done as children. It was a time they kept to themselves.

"Are they getting settled?" Kara asked.

"Hai, they will be with us for dinner." Kouga replied.

"Good. Now tell me..What the hell does Kagome have against me?"

"I don't know but she is making me really mad. I don't want her to be my mate anymore for the way she treated you and the looks....." Kouga said almost depressed.

"I have never had another woman so mad at me...What did I do to make her hate me?" Kara asked. 'My brother loves her and I want him to be happy...maybe I can fix it...'

"Well she is probably still in love with Inuyasha and well...Inuyasha has taken a liking to you. Truthfully I have never seen him act the way he has towards you." Kouga said.

"Really...wow...Hopefully his brother will warm up to me too. Turn around Kouga let me wash your pretty long hair..." She said as she laughed the last part out.

"Fine." He said as he turned and let his sister play with his hair...'Why is she so obsessed with my goddamn hair!!' "Hey sis maybe you will like Sesshomaru..He has long knee-length silver hair..."

Kara yelled "Really!!!!! That might be enough to love him...Tell me about him have you seen him? What is he like?" She was throwing one question out after another. At least she was able to finish his hair.

Dunking under the water Kouga got the soap out of his hair and came back up. He looked at Kara and told her to turn around so he could wash her waist long Raven hair. Turning around and letting her hair down she dunked in the water and came back up with her back to kouga.

"Well I have seen him only a few times. He is tall, his tail sits on his shoulder, he has golden eyes, red stripes on both his cheeks, arms, and probably his legs. When the hell did your hair get so freaking long?" Kouga ran his claws though her hair. It had gotten all the way to her waist.

"Not sure anything else?" She asked still fascinated by Sesshomaru's discription.

"Well he hunts Naraku with an imp and a human girl-child. He is suppose to loath humans and so it is really weird that he has taken a human as his charge.

"Naraku......Maybe he will let me join him in his hunt." Kara smiled back at her brother. "Let's go eat I'm starving!!"

"Alright sis I will meet you there" Kouga said as he got out of the tub and went through a door on the left as Kara went to a door on the right.

Deciding that she wanted to look decent she put on a silk Kimono with blue and silver clashing together. It fit tightly to her curvaceous body and made her blue eyes shine even more. A quick brush through her hair she ran out the door for the dinning room.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroko, Kagome, Shippo and Kouga were already waiting in the room when she walked through. She hadn't met the exterminator or the monk so she walked up to Sango and held her hand out. She followed through with the monk and slapped him when he asked her to bear his children. She noticed the Kitsune and leaned down for a better look. "Hey there cutey...Let me know if you need anything!!" She then smiled at Inuyasha, who surprisingly returned the smile. Then she sat down.

"Ahh I have been so hungry...I hope you all like the food!" Kara said as she clapped her hands. Instantly servants came running out with trays of food.

"Wow this all looks so good.." Sango cheered as she grabbed food onto her plate.

"Thank you Kouga and Kara!!" Kagome chimed in as Sango jabbed her elbow into Kagome's stomach.

"Thank you Kara." Inuyasha said and for the first time ate in a civil manner.

Kara Had a huge smile on her face. 'Hmm it's so nice to have people at the table.' She looked over at Kouga who was eating in his usual vacuum way and she laugh at him.

"Na...ni?" he said as he was trying to chew his food.

"Nothing...don't choke from eating to fast!." she said.

The rest of the meal went on in silence. Kara finished up and decided to spend a few minutes in the garden before bed. She walked the long corridors and came to a sliding door and opened it. She jumped high in the air and landed on the soft silky grass. Laying down she let out a sigh. 'Tomorrow my life will change completely. I just hope I will be able to make Sesshomaru happy. I wonder if I will ever be able to see Inuyasha after tomorrow. Sesshomaru hates him and I doubt that he would let me see him.' Sighing at her thoughts she looked up into the sky and decided that it had been a long day. She walked back to her room and got in bed. Tomorrow she will meet the great Lord of West.


	2. The Great Lord and his Mate

Hey all here's another chapter!!! Yes Sesshomaru is finally here. I think I am going to keep this story going with Kara, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Inuyasha as main characters. As you can see Kagome is a little OOC but it is Intentional. So If you don't want to read a fic that almost bashes Kagome you might not like this but there won't be any of that to later on.....Ok and yes I know I seem to make Sesshomaru a little OOC . For instance I let him fall in love too quickly. I guess I think of Sesshomaru in a different way. Anyway just Read and Review please!!! I am having a lot of fun with this fiction!!!

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

Sorry for any grammar errors I am trying to fix them all but as in every written thing a few slip by!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha....

Chapter 2: The Great Lord and His Mate

"Kara!!!!! Wake up" Yelled a servant while she ran into the princess's room.

"Ahhh I don't want to wake up!!!" Kara whimpered.

"But My Lady Lord Sesshomaru will be here soon and we have to get you in proper attire." The servant almost begged.

'Oh yeah how could I forget that? Hell I don't want to put a dress on and wait for him.' "Matte, I am going to the dojo to train. When Sesshomaru gets here please escort him to the dojo."

"But my Lady that wouldn't be proper."

"When have I ever been proper!! I want to train and he can come meet me in the dojo! NOW leave me!" Kara yelled.

The servant hurried out of the room as Kara walked over to her closet and picked out the sexiest fighting kimono she could find..'hehehe Maybe I can impress him...' Her out fit was made into two pieces. A black and blue breastplate then a blue short skirt with slits up the sides. There was also a place in the skirt for her tail to push through. To finish off her outfit she put on a pair of leather booths and took off towards the dojo.

As she ran though the doors she was greeted by a stunned group. 'Hai I believe this outfit will let Sesshomaru notice me' She smiled at the group and made her way to the corner of mat to stretch a little.

"Kara...What are you doing here? Your suppose to meet Sesshomaru up front!!!! He isn't the best to keep waiting" kouga yelled as he and Inuyasha sparred.

"Ah don't worry I wanted him to see me fight so I am having the servants bring him here!! Now who wants to spar with me first?" She said with a smile..'He would be here any moment!! I'm excited....'

"I will.." Inuyasha said as he back away from Kouga.

"Alright Inu, weapons or hand to hand?" She asked with a smirk.

"Lets start off hand to hand then we will add weapons." he said to her taking his stance.

"As you wish.." She said taking her stance.

Everyone gathered in a sitting area to watch them spar. No one had noticed the man in white that slipped in as the fighters took there stances.

Kara smiled at Inuyasha and jumped in the air. She turned her speed into a tornado and planted a kick square on Inuyasha's chest. He stubbled back a bit but was back to her speed in no time. Each dodged the others attacks as they went on for almost an hour. Kara leapt back to the back of the room tiring of the stand-off.

"Inuyasha we are too evenly matched with hand to hand. Let go at it with weapons." Kara said as she unsheathed her sword.

"Hai...Get ready I am going to kick your ass now, Kara." He said smiling.

"Bring it on doggy." She said standing with her sword at the ready.

He lunged at her with swift movements but Kara being a wolf and faster, automatically dodged every hit he threw at her. He was getting tired of playing nice and decided to put a little more spirit into his fighting. 'She's good. Maybe even my equal...' He ran at her and jumped at the last minute bringing sword to her neck but she moved and was now behind him. With a swift kick she sent him flying to the other side of the room. Quickly she jump on him so she was straddling his legs she brought the tip of her sword to his neck.

"I win" She said as she jumped off of him and turned to the clapping group with a smile on her face she asked. "Who's next."

A cold voice broke through the dojo... "I will spar with you."

Kara followed the voice to a pair of golden eyes. 'Gold eyes, white hair, it's Sesshomaru!!!' She quickly bowed down in front of him. "As you wish Lord Sesshomaru."

He walked out onto the mats and looked at Kara. 'She could take down my brother. But the question is was he trying? I shall take this time to test my soon to be mate.' He smiled at Kara and pulled out his sword. "Are you ready?"

Kara took a stance her sword at the ready. "Hai."

Before she had barley finished saying yes he was on his way towards her. She had to jump out of the way but she quickly turned around and lunged at him. He blocked the attack with his own sword but was surprised when she used her other hand to punch him in the face.

The group was in shock...They had never seen anyone hit Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was going crazy and Kouga was screaming "Go Sis!!" At the top of his lungs.

Kara had to smile. 'Stupid brother. Is it really that great that I could hit him...' He came running at her with his super speed she barley had time to block his sword let alone the kick he was trying to plant on her stomach. She quickly turned sideways and planted her kick on his stomach before he could get to her.

Sesshomaru was shocked. 'The female can hit me...And she fast and strong. A perfect mate.' He smiled at her and put his hand up to stop her. "You fight very well Kara, It would be an honor having you as my mate and a asset to our fighting ranks."

Kara looked up at him in disbelief. 'Oh even with a smile he is cute!!! Did he really mean what he said? Maybe he will let me go with him when he hunts Naraku....Hopefully.' She was lost in her thoughts and hadn't seen him walk up to her. His body blocked everything he was so close to her. She was pulled out of her thought when her vision went white. Shaking her head she looked up at him.

"Arigato...Sesshomaru-sama.." She said to him.

He smiled at her again and put his arm around her waist. "Now that I have seen you fight I think it's time that we make our to my castle."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. May I please say goodbye to everyone before I leave?" She asked.. Hoping he would let her.

He looked at her almost confusingly then nodded his head. 'She knows how to be obenint but that's not what I want. I have to tell her she doesn't have to ask me if she wants to do something....' He watched as she went to say goodbye to her new friends and brother and was surprised when the strange miko stayed away from her. 'Wonder what her problem is?'

Kara walked over to the group.. "Well guys it was nice meeting you. I hope that our paths will cross again." She hugged Sango and Shippo. Miroko would of gotten a hug but he decided to try and grab her butt. He received a large bump on his head for his effort. Kara made her way up to Inuyasha and looked down at the floor. 'This is weird. I somehow have feeling for this hanyou...Ah man my luck...' Taking a deep breath she held her hand out to give a handshake. He grabbed her hand but instead of shaking her hand he pulled her into a tight embrace ans whispered in her ear. "You will be my sister. I will settle for that since we can't go any further..." She let out a gasp. But whispered back to him. "I'm sorry Inu.." She pulled out of the embrace and headed towards her brother..

"Kouga I'm going to miss you! You will come to visit won't you?" She pleaded holding him in a tight embrace. "Hai, little-sister I will come visit..and if you ever need me I will be there for you." She cried on his shoulder for a moment. Then pulled away. She smiled at everyone one last time and made her way over to Kagome.

"It was nice meeting you Kagome..I hope you have a safe journey. Maybe we will meet up again."

"I doubt that because we won't travel with the likes of you." Kagome winced at the sound of her words but meant them. Not even looking up she turned and walked away.

Kara stood in shook then spoke out loud but not meaning to. "Damn..harsh words there Kagome. What the hell did I do to you to make you hate me?"

Kagome turned with fire in her eyes. "You have taken the two people that cared about me!"

"Nani? What do you mean...."

"You took Kouga and now you have Inuyasha! He was suppose to be mine!!"

"Wait Kagome! Of course I have Kouga he is my twin!! As for Inuyasha I do not have him..I am his Sister and I love him like a Sister! I thought you were a pure Miko....You are holding so much hate right now!" Kara yelled at her.

Before anyone could say another word Kagome had latched an arrow to her bow and set it flying towards Kara. Kara caught the arrow with ease and looked over at Kagome.. "What the hell are you doing!!!!"

"Well obviously I am trying to kill you." Kagome spat out.

"Inuyasha stop her!" Kara yelled at him.

He quickly made his way over to Kagome and flung his body on top of her. "Kagome, it's ok you still have me...I won't leave you."

Kagome cried into Inuyasha shoulder as Kara and Sesshomaru said their last goodbyes and made their way outside.

Kara watched as a cloud formed beneath Sesshomaru's feet. He held his hand out to take her with him but she shook her head and smiled. Slowly a cloud formed under her feet. "Lead the way, My Lord."

Sesshoamru couldn't help but be a little shocked. He smiled and motioned for her to fly next him so they could talk. Lifting off the ground they set off towards the west.

Sesshomaru turned to look at her. 'She really is beautiful.' He wanted to talk to her but he was sure where to start. A light came on in his head as he remembered what her parents had told him. "Your parents tell me that you hold the power of other youkai as well as a wolf's."

"Hai. I am fully trained with the wolf youkai powers but for some reason I do hold other powers. Such as this cloud. You are the only other one that I have seen with it." She replied looking into his eyes.

"Do you know of any other powers that you have? I would like to help you to use your powers to there full extent."

"Hai there are a few things. I noticed that I can somewhat make fire and Ice. I believe I have the ability to use magic but there were not many books in our home so I couldn't really learn anything about my other powers. I would greatly enjoy having to you help me."

Just above the horizon a castle appeared in the middle of a mountain range. It was large with many stories and buildings were scattered over the massive lands. Smiling she began her descent as Sesshomaru instructed. Touching her feet to the ground her cloud disappeared.

"Lady Kara, Welcome to your new home." He said to her offering his arm. She gladly took it and let him lead her into her new home.

He lead her through the giant doors and down a hallway into the western wing. He stopped at the door on the end of the hallway and then slowly walked her inside.

Walking inside she gasped. "Sesshomaru, this is beautiful." She walked further inside. In the middle of the room was a large bed with a shade that can be pulled around it. On the right side of the bed there was a vanity and a elegant dresser. On the left there was almost the same thing. The colors of the room clashed between blue, silver, and black. "This is our room?" She asked quietly.

"Hai.." He said.

She smiled and then made her way to her dresser. Inside were all sorts of beautiful kimonos and even a few pairs of fighting kimonos. 'Wow....maybe I could start to dress proper again. These clothes are beautiful.'

"Would you like to take a bath? The door to the left leads to our private Hot Spring." He was in awe of her 'She really is beautiful...She will be the perfect mate...' He smiled at her and was amazed at how easy it was for him to feel comfortable around her. His Icy normal emotionless nature had been left at the door when he felt her touch when she grabbed his offered hand.

She turned and smiled at him. "Hai, that would be great." walking over to the door she stopped at the handle and looked at the floor. A little bit nervous she ask. "Would you like to join me?" Because they were intended mates and this was the day that he had chosen to come get her, this would be the day that they mate. Under the rays of the crescent moon they had to complete the mating ritual. 'I still have time...and in the bath I will test him' She smiled at herself.

Sesshomaru was somewhat shocked when she asked. He knew that she knows what is expected of her tonight but he thought she was thinking of it as an obligation. Confused but intrigued by her he nodded his head and followed her into the bath.

Thankfully she wasn't really a modest person she shed her clothes quickly and crept into the hot steaming water. Setting up against a rock she looked over at Sesshomaru as he slowly shed his clothing. Blushing a deep red she scanned her blue eyes over his body. 'Oh he's perfect...he gets a ten on looks...' She smiled and averted her eyes as he got in.

Sesshoamru watched her every move as he undressed. He had saw her blush and smiled at it. When he got in the tub he went to the oppisite side not wanting to make her to uncomfortable. He was a little surprised that she slowly made her way over to him. Her arms crossed around her chest he looked down at her.

She gave him a shy smile. "Sesshomaru may I wash your hair?" Her eyes shined a bright blue in hope that he would let her. She loved long hair..and she wanted to get her hands on his silky mane.

He couldn't help but chuckle and he turned his back to her slouching a bit so she could reach his head.

Kara watched as he turned and smiled. Silently she brought her hands to his head massaging his scalp. Slowly she worked her hands through all his hair getting it wet. She moved to the side and grabbed some shampoo for his hair. She looked over at him for a second. 'Damn I am going to need a lot.' She smiled and then went back to him.

Sesshomaru was in a state of wonder as Kara moved the shampoo into his hair. She paid so much attention and got every strain of his hair. He could feel himself slightly purring as she made her way through his silver locks.

She smiled to herself as she knew she was pleasuring him. Finished with his hair she pulled him down so he could wash the soap out.

Getting the soap out of his hair he surfaced and smiled at Kara. "Your turn." He said to her with a smile.

She smiled and turned around so her back was to him. She felt herself start to purr at the instant his hands made it to her head. 'He is so gentle. He gets a 10.' She felt his hands as he made his way throughout her hair. He also paid attention to every strain if her hair. 'This is wonderful' She slowly started to purr louder and when he was finished a small whimper came from her. He could only smile.

The two youkai moved away from each other and finished with the rest of their bathing. Getting out Kara tried to reach her towel but was beat by Sesshomaru. He grabbed the towel and preceded to dry off a very beat red wolf. Finishing he grabbed a robe and put it around her and ushered her into the bedroom.

Kara was shocked to say the least she had not expected him to dry her off. But his touch was soft and gentle and he seemed to be enjoying himself. She let out a soft giggle. 'I think I like him...' She walked into the room and sat on the bed. 'Now to get to know him. A little game of twenty questions was in order.' She smiled at the thought then looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru tell me about your past. I would like to know more about my intended mate."

Sesshomaru looked over at her a bit confused. 'She wants to know of my past...' The past was a bit of an iffy subject for him. He looked over at her with a touch of sadness in his eyes. Sighing he began to speak. "The past is something that I do not wish to ponder on but since you asked I will honor you. I know you knew my father, but what most people do not know about is my mother. She was the most beautiful Inu-Youkai. I take more after her then my father. The only thing he and I have in common is our hair. During the time of a great war I was with my father fighting at his side. But the enemy was smart and attacked our castle while we were at the front lines. Before father could realize what the enemies true intent was it was already to late. We received word that the castle was destroyed and that everyone inside was killed. After that I was never the same. Neither was my father. He went mad with guilt and treated me like crap. My mother's death and the love of a human brought my father to his demise." A lone tear came down his cheek and Kara reached up and dried it off with her thumb...

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru." She reached over to him and pulled him against her body. She was letting him know that she cared. This helped Sesshomaru to relax. It had been a long time since anyone had been there for him.

Alright I need to stop here otherwise I will write forever!!!! Please read and review!!!!

I know I can make this story longer...And yes Inuyasha and the others will be back. Rin and Jaken too. Chapter 3 will have the mating and the meeting of Rin and Jaken. Chapter 4 th Inu-gang will be back!!!


	3. Under the Crescent Moon

Hey all I hope you like the story!!! This one is my favorite so far. I was wondering if someone wanted to edit my papers? Leave a message in the reviews or e-mail me please!!! I will be willing to edit someone else's stories if they edit mine. Thanks!! Please read and review!

Chapter 3: Under the Crescent Moon

Kara still held Sesshomaru tightly in her arms. Her touch trying to sooth all the pain out of him. Her stomach started to rumble a little bit but she pushed it back. She didn't want to leave him. It wasn't until he started to chuckle that she let go of him.

He looked up at her laughing. "Hungry?"

She smiled a little shyly "Hai.."

He stood up and reached out his hand to hers. "Come koi."

She blushed as she took his hand and he led her to the dinning hall. 'He called me koi....Does he love me or is he just trying to make me comfortable?' They made it to the dinning room and sat down together at the end of the table.

As the servants laid the food on the table Kara stared. She had never seen this much food. 'Wow we never set down this much food at my castle.' Smiling she began to gather food to her plate. "Arigato Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru looked over at her and watched her eat. She was happy but something is confusing her. 'What could confuse her?' He decided to ask her.

"Kara, what's bothering you?"

Kara looked up at him. She couldn't stop thinking about him since he said koi. She was confused. 'Is this love. Or is he saying it because he has to.' She looked at him shyly.. "You called me koi...and I was wondering. Do you really love me?"

Sesshomaru smirked. 'Women and love.....' growling lightly he took her hand and looked in her eyes. "I cannot say that I truly love you as we have just met. There is something between us though, whenever I am near you I feel better like I'm complete. I want to love you and I feel as if I am starting to." He paused for a moment to let her take it all in. "Does that answer satisfy you?"

She looked up at him a nodded her head. 'He is truthful as well. He is almost to could to be true I know I can love him.' She smiled at him and continue eating only to be paused by his voice again.

"Do you love me?"

She set her chopsticks down and stood up. She walked over to him and put her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face up to meet hers. Looking in his eyes once more she planted her soft full lips against his. Licking lightly on his bottom lip she was admitted entrance to his mouth. Exploring for a few moments she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Does this answer satisfy you?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "Very much so..."

She smiled at him and sat down to finish her meal. The mating would be taking place soon. It was already dark outside and you could see the crescent moon shining in a unnatural blue light. She looked up at Sesshomaru with expecting eyes. He looked down at her and nodded. Slowly getting up from the table she did the same. She once again took his arm and was lead to a different part of the castle that opened into a beautiful garden.

"This is my secret place. None of my servants know about it. Sometimes when I have a lot on my mind I come here." He looked down at her and brought her closer to him. "Come just a little bit further."

He walked her to the middle of the garden where a blanket was laying directly under the moon. She smiled at the scene. 'He truly never stops to amaze me.' she turned to Sesshomaru who had unknowingly come to stand very close behind her. Startled she smiled at him and brought her hands to his chest. "This is beautiful Sesshomaru."

He leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "Not as beautiful as you....."

She giggled at his words and felt herself being lifted off her feet and placed on the blanket. "Sesshomaru...." she looked up at him as he brought himself to her side. Kara was in awe of him. Ever move he made was so graceful.

Sesshomaru stared over at the woman who would be his. He lifted his hand and bought it to her face. "Kara...." he said lustfully as he placed his lips upon hers. She let out a small gasp and he used it as an advantage pushing his tongue inside of her sweet mouth. Moaning into her he pulled away. "You taste so sweet koi.." And he pounded his lips back to hers as his hands roamed over her body.

Startled at first she quickly gained her courage and began to kiss him back. She lifted her arms to put them around him but he grabbed them and growled at her, "No. This is for you only." She blushed slightly as his hands came up to the tie on her robe. With a quick flick of his wrist her robe was flung to the other side of the garden. "Much better...You are beautiful koi."

He positioned himself over her. 'I want to taste every bit of her.' He nuzzled his face into her neck sliding his tongue against her collar bone. He switched to the other side of her neck and did the same. His tongue lavished up her neck and collar bones. The sensation of his warm wet tongue let soft moans from her mouth.

He moved his way down until he was confronted with two amble breast. He quickly took a hard nipple into his mouth sucking sweetly. Kara arched her back into his mouth moaning from the pleasure he was giving her. His right hand reached down to in-between her legs. He slowly racked his fingers against her inner thighs making her shudder.

While still sucking on the breast he thrusted one finger into her wet folds. Causing her to scream out his name in ecstasy. He slowly slid his finger in and out of her. She moaned his name over and over.

He lifted his mouth off of her breast and looked up at her.

"You like that don't you..." He put another finger inside of her and started pumping his hand faster.

"Sesshomaru....." She screamed as she felt her first climax. Panting slightly she watched him take his fingers and suck the juices off.. He then gave her a seductive smile and threw his head in-between her legs and sucked up all of her juices. She cried out in pleasure again but she wanted more. She pulled his head up and flipped him over.

He growled his displeasure. "I wasn't finished." He said to her. She looked at him with a devilish grin on her face. "My turn." She quickly took his robe off and stared at the beauty that is Sesshomaru. His chest was tone and muscular, his whole body was that of a Greek statue. She allowed he eyes to gazed downward and her jaw dropped in awe of his size.

He smirked. "Like what you see koi?"

"Shhh" she said back to him and brought her face to his neck. She traced trails from his ear down to his collar bone on each side. She was given soft moans as her reward. She slowly made her way down south while kissing and licking most of his chest.

As she got down to the tip of his erection she paused. 'Damn he is so big!' Slowly she moved her mouth over it. She carefully licked the tip and seeing his reaction she put him into her mouth. 'He's big but not uncomfortable.' She placed her hand on his shaft and slowly bobbed her head and hand while sweetly sucking away.

"Kara....feels so good...." He was in heaven. He bucked his hips in rhythm with her hand and mouth sending him closer to his release. She was sucking him as if her life depended on it and it was causing him to go insane and her arousal became more as she pleasured her intended mate.

"Kara....I'm going to cum..." He tried to move away from her mouth but wasn't able to. Her strength kept him pinned beneath her sweet torture.

"Then cum in my mouth, koi." She started to suck and bobbed harder and faster. Suddenly she felt a warm salty liquid shoot into the back of her throat as her name was screamed to the heavens. 'He tastes good.' Looking up at him she gave a shy smiled and he pulled her to him collecting her lips into a passionate kiss.

"Kara...." He said to her. He was in heaven. Every time she touched him it scent a shock through his body. He couldn't wait any longer he had to feel the inside of her. He moved her so she was on her back and he hovered his erection over her hot wet folds.

"This may hurt a bit koi, I'm sorry." He kissed her lips gently.

"It's ok koi." She said back to him. She braced herself. She knew it wouldn't hurt long but was scared none the less.

Suddenly she felt the tip of his erection poke through her womanhood. She tensed up when he reached the barrier signifying her virginity. "Relax koi." he said to her. She calmed down a little and then screamed in pain when he broke through her barrier.

"I'm sorry koi...."

He licked her cheek and waited inside of her until her walls relaxed. He slowly felt her body getting accustomed to his size and started to move slowly in and out of her.

The pain was gone and Kara was feeling noting but sweet pleasure. She dug her hands into his hair gripping it slightly as she met each of his strokes. The slow pace was nice but she wanted more of him. "Harder...Sesshomaru...Faster....." she said to him between gasps.

He smirked and started to move faster and harder. She was moaning his name over and over as she came closer to her sweet release. Then suddenly he pulled out of her all the way and sat up.

She sat up slightly on her elbows. "Nani?" She was confused she was so close her release and he denied her.

He chuckled at her slightly and flipped her over onto her hands and knees. She utter an "O" sound as he took his position behind her. Swiftly he plunged himself into her and started a frantic pace.

She moaned out his name and met his thrusts with her own. Sesshomaru grabbed her hair in his left hand and left her neck open. He moved her so she was sitting on his lap with her back to him.

She was meeting his thrusts when suddenly she was sent into a world of pleasure. As her walls contracted against his she screamed his name out.

He was close as well. He moved so his fangs were right over her neck. Staring at it intently one thought ran through his mind as his demon blood took over him. 'Mine' He started to thrust into her with inhuman as he reached his own release he screamed "Mine" into her ear and sunk his fangs into her neck.

She cried out again and quickly turned around with him still inside her. She looked up at him and whispered "Mine" and sunk her own fangs into his shoulder.

Still locked together he moved them down to the ground and slowly pulled out of her. Laying on his side he pulled her into the curves of his body and wrapped an arm around her. His demon blood finally subsided he took in the scent of his new mate. He whispered into her ear. "I love you my mate." he smiled. 'I do love her...'

She gasped with what he said. But turned slightly to look at him. He had a smile on his face and he gently caressed her cheek as he kissed her slightly on her lips. "Sesshomaru...." She said softly to him.

"Nani."

"I love you too...." She said then rolled back to her side and feel asleep.

He smiled down at his new mate. 'She is wonderful. And now she is my life.' laying his head back down he pulled Kara into a protective hold. "I love you." he whispered to the wind as he fell into a comfortable sleep.

The two lovers spent the rest of the night under the crescent moon in each others arms.

Alright I don't really like this story. I took Sesshomaru to out of Character. I restarted the story and changed a few thing. It will take a lot longer for Sesshomaru to start changing and then there is a weird twist with Inuyasha. Anyway I guess if I get a lot of reviews I will continue this story. But please check out the other one. It is called Wolves and Dogs. All and all I like the other one. I am more confidant with my writing.

Thanks for reading,

Gaviveww


End file.
